Avengers Babysitter
by Jelisa Johnson
Summary: "Iris is the name and reading your emotions is my game... *Laugh*." I am 21 years old, but I will forever look 16. I was abandoned as a baby by my parents on a hot summer day. I was found by Fury, who raised me. I grew up happy and cared for. Fury then asked me to help the Avengers live a normal life besides work. "No problem I can handle some overgrown size children." I Think?
1. Iris

Hello, my name is Iris. No last name that I know of and no parents to speak of. The only source of a parent I have is Fury, I guess. He was the one who found me when I was just a baby. I know what your thinking 'were you found in one of Hydra bases' or 'were you like Black Widow being raised to be a killer'. Nope, none of that. I was just a baby who was abandoned in an ally behind a dumpster. Whoever my parents were, they were heartless. I mean really who abandoned a baby in the middle of summer in the blazing hot heat on a high heat advisory. It was 92 degree with a high heat of 103. That was the hottest day of the week from what I was told.

Sigh, who knows why they did what they did. Maybe it was because of my hair color. What you thought I dyed my hair this color, nope. I was actually born with this hair color. Rose-pink blush like color at the top of my head leading down to the aqua tips of my hair, or maybe it was my unique powers. Which lead Fury to find me that day.  
Many people tell me that I am lucky to be found on that day. The one time Fury decided to take a stroll, as rare as it is, finds me in that ally. He told me at first that he didn't know how he found me at first. Even with the high heat, the roads of New York were still buzzing with people. So, like any respectable adult, he took me to the hospital and had me check up. He had planned to leave me with the hospital and have them put me in foster care but he notices something about me. It seems that when I realize he was leaving me after saving me, I used my powers on the entire hospital.

Now, my powers are not dangerous, I think, but it affects the person emotions. Since I was a baby I could only make people feel my emotion at the time. Fury notices this because it was a very strong emotion of fear plus it helps that my hair was glowing as well. Fury stayed until the doctors said I was okay to leave, which only took four hours and one I.V bag. Fury, the nurses and the doctors were amazed at my recovery.  
Fury took me with him and raised me himself, well a few agents helped him, but mostly him. Not a lot of people knew of me, and Fury made sure of that. You can pretty much say that Fury saw me as his daughter in a way. As I got older he had me train my power til I mastered it along with hand-to-hand combat. Nothing too over the top, because of my powers I could feel others emotion as well which wasn't good for an agent. That what he told me, but I can tell or rather feel that he cared too much for me to put me in harm way. Hints the keeping me a secret from even the Avengers and especially Tony Stark.

Since I wasn't an agent and didn't go to school, I was home school. I knew how to read and write English at the age of five. At the age of six, I started to learn how to read and write Spanish. It took me longer to get that down without confusing myself and making it into Spanglish. One of the agents that took care of me suggested that I stick with English and Spanish for a couple of years before learning another language. So I did, one of the agents spoke fluent Spanish, so when they were around I would only speak Spanish all day. At the age of seven, I meet Phil on my birthday. He found out about me cause Fury would always act 'nice' on June 12th, which is the day Fury found me. Phil told me he found out about me when I was six years old, but told Fury when it was getting close to my seventh birthday. So I meet him then and he was the one that got me started on painting the stronger emotions I felt around me. It was good therapy for me so I would paint something every day.

As time went on I realized that something else was different about me. I stopped aging at the age of sixteen. Fury could not explain it nor any of the doctors that knew about me could. They only stated that it might be apart of my power that they didn't see earlier. The doctors at first wanted to see how far this part of my powers would go, but Fury didn't allow it. I don't know if he sensed my fear or I relayed it to him, but he told me I wasn't an active duty agent so no need. I was very happy about what he said that I started to glow and radiant like the sun. Phil tells me that I felt like the morning rays of the sun, making me blush a lot at the compliment.

As time goes by in my little apt that I now own to myself without having caretakers watch over me a lot. I started to get into cooking different foods and baking. I wanted a chef license but I knew that was a bad idea to let myself be known to the world so I gave that up. Lucky for me there is a thing called the internet. Youtube was my best friend when it came to wanting to learn something new. I watched all of my favorite celebrity chefs and to down to earth regular people cooking traditional foods. I became very good at cooking, baking was a challenge when it came to freshly baked bread but it was fun. I was super happy when Fury, Phil, and the two agents came over to try my food. Also, before I forget the two agents that help raise me actually have names, Philip and Lilian. I found it super funny because they remind me of the cartoon Rugrats. I told them about it and they told me that's why they did not want to tell me their names. I laugh each time they are around me calling them Phil and Lil, they took it in good nature because it made me laugh.

As time goes by, I realize I am now 21 years old but I look like a sixteen-year-old. Fury comes by my apt and tells me that I can get my drivers' license updated to say that I'm 21 and it also helps that he has my birth certificate. What you thought I didn't go outside to the real world? Well, you thought wrong I am well known in my community and local stores. I'm just not worldwide known put it like that, who is anyway. I kept a low profile when it came to my power and connection to Fury. The people in the area just thought my hair was a trending style that fit me and my personality was just bubbly all the time. Trust me when I say that if I was having a bad day the locals would try to cheer me up with anything. I could go into a whole book of tales on what the local did to make my mood better, but that would take forever.

After Fury took me to get my license he took me to get ice cream claiming that he needs to ask me something. I order my double scoop of black walnut and vanilla enjoying it very much on this hot day.  
"Listen, Iris," Fury says to me as he stares off in the distance. We are walking in the park enjoying the sun. He walks towards a bench sitting down while patting his hand on the spot beside him.

"Iris, can I ask you a favor." I have never heard Fury talk so calm and low to me before. I mean he is never loud around me, but he has always had strength to his voice. Now it just seems tired and drained.  
I stop eating my ice cream to look at him. "What wrong?"  
He leans back on the bench and sighs out softly. " The Avengers... are falling apart..." I panic. "You mean they are breaking up again?"  
He shakes his head at me while leaning forward resting his arms on his knees. "What I mean is they are not taking care of themselves as they should. It's showing in their performance to complete a task or mission."  
"Even Tash and Clint?" I asked with my mouth open and my ice cream forgotten.  
"Even those two." Fury looks at me with worry in his eyes like he wants to say something but can't. So like I was trained to do I started to read him. He gave off worry, tiredness, confusion, guilt, now I was confused. Why did he feel guilty?  
"Why do you feel guilty Fury?" I asked him with my brows frowned.  
He huffs at me then lean back again on the bench. "Can't hide that from you can I." Giving off a small smile before answer my question.  
"Will you help?" He states in a low voice. "Help with what?" I say with confusion. "With the Avengers, help me give them some normality back in there lives. I know your young but since the day I found you I have had a reason to keep working for S.H.E.I.L.D. You gave me a normal to my constant lies and planning." I look at him with a blank face to take in all his words, then I give him a small smile. At this point, my ice cream is running everywhere. I get up to throw it away and wipe my hands with a wet wipe that the ice cream stand gave me. Throwing that in the trash still having my back turn towards Fury. He's looking at me waiting on my answer.  
"What can I do to make them feel normal? I'm not normal myself." I say to him with my back still facing him.  
"Out of all the beings on this plant with powers that are out there. You, Iris, are the most normal person I know. You can make anyone feel like they have a sense of belonging somewhere." I snort at his reply. Closing my eyes to just listen to the wind that blows the hot air around. The birds that were singing their song for the sun and the children playing in the park. I breathe in the air smelling the grass and warm summer air then I let out all my worries letting the breath go. I turn around to face Fury.  
"Okay, I will help them." He looks at me with hope in his eye, but also with worry in them as well. "Do not worry Fury, I can handle some overgrown children." I laugh at myself once I said it.  
He gets up from the bench and gives me a hug, something else that is rare for him. I hug back and asked him when do I start my mission all while laughing.  
"Tomorrow. Today is your birthday so we are going to continue celebrating it." I laugh at him because it seems that this talk put him in a good mood again.  
"That's my Fury!


	2. The Plan

**Note: This is a rewritten chapter. It did not feel like ****_Iris_**** before to me, plus its a little longer as well. Enjoy!~**

I had enjoyed my birthday to the fullest. Ice cream in the park, a new cartoon movie, and a nice down to eath dinner meal. Nothing too fancy, just simple and nice. I was never one for over the over top party celebrations, my motto is to keep it simple. After spending my day with my father figure he drove me home so that I could pack my things. It was around 11 pm when we pulled up in front of my small apartment(apt). When I was about to exit the car Fury stops me and hands me a flash drive.

"Here take this and review it to get a rough idea of the people living there." Fury said to me as he hands me the flash drive. I look confused at him.

"What more do I need to know about them that I don't already know?" I question him. I'm pretty sure I know more about them than they do themselves. Thanks to the agents that visit me on the regular.

"This is just to cover all bases. Just in case something is... different that wasn't told to you, but I highly doubt you will need this." He looks at me with a small on his face.

"Nonsense, any little information is always helpful. There is always something to learn even if you think you know the answer." I say to him while I grip the flash drive in my hand. I gave Fury a quick peck on the cheek and get out of the car while saying my goodbyes. I head up the stair of the building press my key code and head to my apt.

Finally, making it to my apt I quickly lock my doors and head to the kitchen. I head to the fridge to grab a bottle of water while throwing my keys on the stand next to the couch. I turned on no lights, seeing as the nightlife outside is enough source of light, as I lean against the counter next to the sink. Sipping my water while I stare off at nothing. My apt is quite the only thing you can hear is the New York traffic and my wall clock ticking. I lean against counter rethinking about the day I had, but the conversation in the park is the only thing repeating in my head.

"Will you help?" "With the Avengers..."

I stand up straight not wanting to think about it anymore tonight. I finish off my water and head towards the bathroom for a shower. After 15 minutes of a steamy hot shower, I let my hair air dry while I pack my clothing in suitcases. Leaving out only the clothing I'm going to wear tomorrow. No need for pajamas, I sleep in the nude tonight since it so humid outside. Most time I just sleep in bra and panty, but I guess I should break that habit since I will be living with a lot of men. Now that I think about it how many people live in the Avenger tower anyway.

"Let's see there's Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Pietro, Vision, Thor, and recently Loki." As I start to count on my hands. So that's nine guys in total, not counting when Peter a.k.a Spiderman shows up for sleepovers with Wanda and Pietro.

"The only females that live there are Natasha and Wanda." Hmm, not a lot of females live there. I wonder who does the cleaning and washing? Unless Tony hires maids to do the cleaning. I will have to investigate that bit of information later. I continue to pack up my things while thinking about moving and living with the avengers. Then my focus goes back to that flash drive that Fury gave me.

'Should I really look at it to get full detail about them or should I just wait till I meet them in person.' I look at the drive for a minute and decided to pack into my small computer bag. If I need to know something new about them I will investigate it on my own threw their actions, face to face. After packing everything up that was important to me I moved all of my stuff to the front door so that Phil and Lil and get them for me.

"Okay, I think that all the stuff I wish to take." Huffing as I place the last suitcase down by the other two large size ones. As for my electronic bag, I will leave it in my room until the morning. I want to get a few pages done on my short novel call 'Lone Wolf'. I have been getting into fanfiction lately and helps with dealing with strong emotions as well.

Lately, some of the more sinister emotions that I come into contact with give me visual of that person thoughts. It was a strong desire of lust that lead to someone getting raped two blocks from where I live. The women was afraid and it didn't help that she could not see due to losing a contact lens but I knew who it was. I could not see his face through the vision if you could call it that, but he did have a strong emotional reaction from not being caught for the rape. So, he tried to do it again, but this time he chose the wrong person, me. I could feel his eyes on me one day when I went groceries shopping. I did not know what the man look like because there was no description for him, but all women young and old were warned to carry around mason spray or any sharp item to defend ourselves with. I personally do not care for guns nor knives so Fury got me a retractable baton that I have scraped to my right thigh.

The man followed me a block away from my home before he made his move on me. He pushed me into the alleyway trying to push me down farther into the alley, but I didn't let him have his way. I quickly threw my groceries at him making him cover his self with his left arm. Then I unclipped my baton and let him have it. People started to come out to investigate the cries and screams only to find me with a very bloodied and bruised rapist. Let's just say people look at me with more respect knowing that I wasn't just a pretty face. The police came to arrest him and I gave my statement also giving them a little hint that I might have seen him on the night he raped the other women. Leading to a case closed investigation.

Things were crazy that day. I had an overprotective father staying around me for three whole days before Phil Council had to drag him from my home. Phil and Lil being overbearing siblings checking up on me every hour, with me constantly reassuring them that I was fine, but at the end of the day, I felt truly loved.

Looking at my clock now I see that it's going on 1 o'clock in the morning. 'I better go to sleep if I wish to rise early to clean up the place and fresh enough to leave to the avenger's tower.' I close my laptop and place it on the nightstand.

"Tomorrow I will be living with the world's greatest superhero. I can't wait."

**A/N: I know it has been a long time, please forgive me. Leave a comment to know if the story is good or not.**


	3. Iris to the Avengers Giggle

"Alright, Iris are you ready to go?" Fury asked me from the front door.

I look around my apt one last time knowing that it's going to be a while before I see it again. I walk around the small, but cozy apt making sure all the windows are locked and curtains are closed. Then I check to make sure the a/c is on 75 degrees so that it won't come on as much while I'm gone. Some pictures still hang on the wall of the apt nothing pointing to me or Fury. Just some of my drawings that showed my happier emotions that I felt in the areas that I was visiting. I smile at this one painting remembering the looks I received that day while walking to a tea house on Sherlock Street. People were looking at me weird for just stopping at a random time to sit down and draw. That was an eventful day plus I got a special on my favorite tea.

"Iris, its time to go. Stop daydream, young lady." Council says to me beside Fury. Council is the only one that thinks I daydream too much on a regular. I giggle at him for the comment and start making my way to the both of them with a smile on my face. "Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Good the quicker I explain to the team about you the faster I can avoid the question they might have." Fury said to me as we make it to the Black Hummer parked outside. Wait did he just say...

"Wait, did you not tell them that I was coming?" I asked as I put on my seat belt. "Nor did he tell them that you're his daughter." Council adding his two-cent making Fury give him the stinkeye.

"The Avengers did not need to know of my personal life." Fury said as he huffs air out of his nose. Council started to drive towards the Avengers tower, while I laugh at my father for being childish.

"So, they have no idea who I am and what I will be there for." Both men shake their head at me. "This will be interesting and fun to watch." As I giggle at Fury's face scrunching up. He might be thinking about all the unwanted questions that will be asked or just the fact that Fury has a personal life outside of work. I continue to giggle at his predicament and what is to come. I guess I was giggling to long because he reached back and pinched my cheek making me pout at him. He turned around looking smugged knowing that I don't like my cheek being pinched it leave red marks. I pout at him while rubbing my cheek, then I see the tower coming closer and I get a little nervous at what to expect.

**A/N: I know it's super short, but I wanted to give you guys something. Leave a Comment and Enjoy!**


End file.
